


Making Of A Leader

by DorkishDanshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkishDanshi/pseuds/DorkishDanshi
Summary: Leaders aren't born, they are made. Hardships only make people stronger right? One of the most troublesome secret organizations were due to face grief after their boss applied to compete in a treacherous game show where the bounty was your life.{Akinari belongs to @KTTylpho on Twitter.Yori belongs to @thresershark on Twitter.}





	Making Of A Leader

Kokichi Oma was always a wistful young boy, whom often let his dreams carry him off into his own little world. This was to be expected! He was only a young boy at age eight after all. He attended the local school and adored it there despite not having garnered much friends or anything of the sort during his time there so far. His favourite thing seemed to just draw his worries away. Worries? What worries could an eight year old possibly have? Well, it wasn't very known but Kokichi's homelife wasn't the most peaceful and sometimes he did come in with a bruise or so on his petite and developing body. Luckily, that practice did not need to continue while he was at school. For he had a friend. One he had met only a week or so ago. Her name was Misa Hayashi. A pinkette and rather meek, she was the perfect companion to be his first friend. Little did the two know, they would meet someone whom would entertwine their lives forever.

"Settle down, children. We have a new student joining us today. He is a little shy,  but treat him well,okay?" A middle aged woman soon spoke, her voice calm as she spoke at the front of the class. "His name is Akiko Kobayashi. Do treat him well. He is your new classmate." Out from behind her, emerged a small, grey haired boy. The boy didn't seem to have any sort of emotion glinting in his eyes either. Just plain emotionless. He too, like Kokichi, seemed not in the greatest condition with a bandage covering a bleeding cut to his cheek. He almost looked like there was not even the slightest glimmer of happiness in the boy's sky blue eyes as he stood in front of the class. "....My name is Akiko Kobyashi.." He mumbled before seemingly slowly walking towards a practically empty part of the class. Only a few people were sat at that part. One of the few seats around that small radius happened to be the allocated seat of Kokichi Oma.

Such sudden presence made the tiny boy look up. Why did the new boy pick him if all people? "Is anyone sitting here..?" The empty seat was between Misa and Kokichi, so it did make the two young children look up with curiosity gleaming in their eyes. Kokichi slowly nodded a little, letting the grey haired boy sit between him and Misa.

Over the next hour or so, both Misa and Kokichi started to get along with the allurious grey haired student whom had joined them. "My name is Kokichi! And this is my friend Misa! We should all be friends!" The purple haired child chirped, staring over to the boy with a smile. The grey haired boy simply looked bewildered, almost stunned that he'd been asked such a question. After all..he'd always been shunned away. Known only as a devil, Akiko had a cripplingly low self esteem. Stemmed from his parents abuse, the young male seemingly believed all they said, all those rambles on him being a devil. "I..I suppose it couldn't hurt." At the time, none of the three young children were quite expecting the relationship that would build between them.

It had only been roughly a few months since Akiko had joined Kokichi's small circle of friends but he seemed to enjoy being around the only two people whom deemed him human and not some devil. Kokichi was busy doodling, while Misa seemed to be braiding Akiko's growing hair. "Guys, guys! I just had a perfect idea!" Kokichi chirped, pointing a crayon at his two friends to get their attention. "We should all found an organization together! One that protects kids like us! Kids who are shunned, lonely and scared!" Such a proclamation made the two other children intruiged and they seemed to ponder the possiblity. Them? With an organization? What good could they possibly do?

Biting on her quivering lip, Misa sat still, holding some of Akiko's hair in her hands. What good could she do? Most things petrified her after all.. Akiko too considered what Kokichi was telling them. An organization? Maybe this could let him prove himself! With a quiet gulp and a deep breath, the boy soon had his answer. "I..I'm in. I'll do it." Encouraged by her friend's response, Misa slowly nodded. "M-Me too..Let's all do it." And with that, a little cheer left Kokichi's lips and he seemed content. Quite content! "I was thinking it up last night and came up with some concepts! With masks and stuff. I'll be leader, Misa will be Secretary and you can be my right hand man, Akiko!" Ah, those titles. They made them sound so important. They liked that. "Now all we need is a name..something that envokes mystery.." Kokichi tapped his chin a little in thought with the crayon he had been using. "What about..D.I.C.E? Like..you never know what head the dice will land on! Sorta mysterious!" The boy's violet eyes practically gleamed as he spoke. His two friends simply nodded, starting to smile a little over at him. Little did they know, their organization would be infamous and wouldn't grow too much. Nonetheless, the children knew it was to be the family that they had choosen for themselves.

Years later, a phenomena known only under the name Danganronpa seemed to become popular. A game show of sorts..The whole setup was defintely unorthodox, why was it legal? Who knew? Not many did..other than the team behind it, aptly named as "Team Danganronpa". Not much was known about the apparent organization and why they even had such a gameshow where the participants had risks which involved the participants perhaps losing their lives in such a "Killing Game" that the gameshow was well known for. This year's edition was to be the 53rd edition with 16 new contestants to the game. How exciting~ 

Kokichi Oma had become quite the follower of all things Danganronpa over the past few years. But this year he wasn't simply going to be a viewer this year. No siree, he was to be a contestant. He hadn't told his closest teammates and oldest friends. Nope, Misa and..Diablo were nonethewiser to their boss and best friend's plans. Diablo? Who was that? It was actually Akiko whom desired to be more sheltered from his abusive past and decided to live life under a name which he felt suited him far better as it meant devil. The two were actually plotting their next mission, gathering things from the workshop assigned to the surveyor to preform his handy work and such for the organization. 

Soon enough, a small knock was heard at the workshop door, causing Misa and Diablo to both raise their heads and see whom it was. It was Kokichi, in his normal uniform with a little smile on his face. He was holding a form in his hands. "You two..I have something to talk to you about..I'm going to compete in the 53rd edition." Oh how that horrified Misa and Diablo. They'd heard things about that show..now they were worried! "B-Boss you can't..! You'll die..!" The shorter Confectionarist stammered, starting to panic quite a bit. What if Kokichi did die? What would she and Diablo do? They couldn't manage DICE! All they were his right hand man and his Secretary! Nothing near a leader!

"Boss..ya..can't do this..! What if we lose ya?! What will we do?!" For once, Diablo didn't look so emotionless and stoic. He looked horrified and filled to the brim with dread and panic. He couldn't deal with this..! Kokichi flashed them another smile, although this one was a far weaker one. Like as if he was slightly doubting his decision already. "If..I die, I want you to become the leader, Diablo and for Misa to be your right hand.." And with that, the supreme leader left the workshop intending to take the coach that was to take him to where he had to go. And left, both his oldest friends dumbfounded and afraid of what might happen to their friend. Was he going to come back or would he die trying? 

Of course, as Danganronpa tradition, the whole thing was being broadcasted on live television, perhaps to heighten suspense and fuck up the world's inhabitants even more. Within a week of Kokichi announcing his leave, the introductory was slowly starting to begin for the competition so no murder was possible just yet. But of course, the illurious mastermind already planned to get the thirst for murder pumping through the contestant's veins; motive videos. Of course, to invoke further of a need to kill, these would show the people they cared about most, getting injured severely. Unfortunately, DICE had been the ones choosen to endure such a fate for the motive video for the beloved Kokichi Oma, as the organization were considered the most important thing to him, placing them higher than his own safety.

Concerned for their friend and boss's safety, Misa and Diablo of course watched what was going on. But froze up when they heard an ever so familiar scream."W..Was that Yori..? It certainly sounded like it!" Misa fretted, staring up at Diablo. The surveyor had a signature stoic looking expression on his face. There was two knives in the holsters located around his legs and he withdrew them, his brows furrowed angrily as he slowly paced out, encouraging the smaller female to follow behind him. Both individuals lowered their masks before wandering out of Kokichi's office, which had been where they were for quite a bit of the day.

The two became horrified as they noted men in suits marching through the halls of their headquarters. Yori was being pinned to the wall, as he trembled in fear. The others were all on the floor, battered and bruised. "Misa..stay back..! I'll deal with them..!" Diablo yelled, holding a knife in each hand before he lunged at the suited men whom had been attacking the others. But soon enough, even the strongman's attacks were futile and the surveyor was soon knocked out unconscious and landed near another member, Yuuta. Misa screamed out at the sight and tried to run, but tripped in the progress. Soon enough, all of DICE had given up, or fallen unconscious via this brutal attack. Every DICE member was loaded into the back of a van. Once they arrived to an undisclosed location, all were unloaded into a cell, a television located in the room but outside the cell. The television was to broadcast Danganronpa, feeding further into their paranoia.

Weeks, upon weeks past by and the situation grew more and more dire for the combatants of DICE. One morning, tradegy seemed to strike. An old member had only recently joined back into the organization and was stuck in the cell. That member was Akinari Yoshioka, the Ultimate Waiter. Let's just say, the waiter was beginning to get used to things again before he had left to peruse work into waiter work. All members were sat in the cell, with Yori cuddled up to Diablo for comfort as his petite body trembled in fear. "W-We're all gonna die..we're all gonna die.." He mumbled, as Diablo seemingly just stroked the smaller boy's hair in an effort to soothe him. 

Misa was trembling too, watching the screen outside as it flashed to light. The scene that came on, seemingly showing the body of Kokichi Oma. A loud scream left the confectionarist's lips as she broke down. Diablo looked up at the screen also, his eyes widening in horror at the sight. His teeth gritted and he punched the stone ground hard, tears running down his cheeks. "D-Dammit..!" Yori clung to his legs and sobbed, letting the others soon cry along with him to express their grief. 

Weeks later, the entire organization was set free and allowed to go home..without their leader. Misa and Diablo reluctantly took up their new positions and attempted to adapt but oh boy, the grief caused by their best friend and boss's death. Unimaginable grief that they would never recover from.


End file.
